Tormenta RPG Wiki
thumb Informações Iniciais Se você for iniciante no mundo de tormenta, temos uma página que mostra parte do manual básico, necessário para o começo da aventura! basta ir neste link. Este wiki foi sendo construída pelos usuários do Fórum Jambô e outros colaboradores. Ela contém uma compilação das regras existentes no livro Tormenta RPG publicado pela Editora Jambô [2] e que estão sobre a licença OGL. Também está sendo colocado na wiki outros conteúdos e regras existentes em livros e revistas publicados pela Editora Jambô para Tormenta RPG e Tormenta D20 (CPJ) que também estejam sob a licença OGL, sendo prioridade as regras atualizadas do cenário (Tormenta RPG). 'Categorias específicas para cada um dos suplementos serão criadas e incluídas a medida que for necessário. Conteúdos extras, desenvolvidos ou adaptados por fãs também podem ser encontrados na wiki como Conteúdos Não-Oficiais (CNO). Todas as referências à lugares e personagens do cenário Tormenta foram removidos, bem como todos os textos descritivos, apenas mantidos aqueles que influenciam em sua mecânica de jogo. Não temos intenção nenhuma de prejudicar os autores dos livros e do cenário Tormenta, dos quais somos fãs declarados. Sumário (Conteúdo Oficial) 'Raças *'Raças Principais' *Anões *Elfos *Goblins *Halflings *Humanos *Lefous *Qareens *Minotauros Raças Complementares *Aggelus *Bugbears *Centauros *Elfos-do-Céu *Elfos-do-Mar *Elfos Sombrios *Feithnari *Finntrolls *Gnolls *Gnomos *Hengeyokais *Herdeiros do Lobo *Hobgoblins *Homens-Lagarto *Kobolds *Medusas *Meio-Dríades *Meio-Elfos *Meio Elfos-do-Mar *Meio-Orcs *Minauros *Minaques *Moreau *Nagahs *Nimbus *Orcs *'Povos-Trovão' **Caçadoras **Ceratops **Pteros **Velocis *Sklirynei *Sprites *Sulfure *Trogloditas Classes *Abençoado *Bárbaro *Bardo *Cavaleiro *Clérigo *Druida *Feiticeiro *Guerreiro *Ladino *Lutador *Mago *Monge *Ninja *Nobre *Paladino *Ranger *Samaritano *Samurai *Swashbuckler Classes Variantes *'Tribos de Bárbaros' **Tribo do Machado de Pedra **Tribo do Totem **Tribo da Savana *'Estilos de Guerreiros' **Estilo Colosso **Estilo Escolástico **Estilo Inovador *'Artes de Monges' **Arte Espiritual **Arte Suave **Arte das Armas *'Clãs de Samurais' **Clã da Montanha **Clã das Nuvens **Clã dos Rios *'Mago Especialista' **Abjurador **Adivinho **Bruxo **Cronomante **Encantador **Evocador **Geomante **Ilusionista **Invocador **Necromante **Numeromante **Pistoleiro Arcano **Transmutador *'Linhagens Sobrenaturais' **Linhagem Aberrante **Linhagem Caótica **Linhagem Celestial **Linhagem Demoníaca **Linhagem Diabólica **Linhagem Dracônica **Linhagem Elemental **Linhagem Feérica **Linhagem Ofídica **Linhagem Ordeira **Linhagem Primordial **Linhagem Selvagem *'Congregações de Clérigos' **Cruzado **Enclausurado **Usurpador *'Tradições de Druidas' **Ermitão **Metamorfo **Senhor das Feras *'Ordens de Paladinos' **Caçador de Horror **Santo **Vassalo *'Colégios de Bardos' **Arcanista **Menestrel *'Guildas de Ladinos' **Capanga **Gatuno *'Patrulhas de Rangers' **Arqueiro **Caçador de monstros *'Clubes de Swashbucklers' **Duelista **Explorador Classes de Prestígio *Aeronauta Goblin *Algoz *Algoz das Aberrações *Amador Farsante *Amazona *Anão Protetor *Andarilho do Horizonte *Arcano da Torre *Armadilheiro *Arqueiro Arcano *Arqueiro Escravo *Arquimago *Assassino *Bufão Enganador *Bruxo das Aberrações *Campeão das Guildas *Campeão do Aleatório *Capitão das Irmandades *Capitão do Reinado *Carteador *Cavaleiro da Luz *Cavaleiro do Deus da Ordem *Cavaleiro do Corvo *Cavaleiro Feérico *Cenobita *Centurião *Chapéu-Preto *Clérigo Clandestino *Conselheiro *Cultista do Mal *Dançarino das Sombras *Detetive do Conhecimento *Discípulo do Dragão *Doutor da Ressurreição *Drogadora *Druida da Favela *Engenheiro de Guerra *Engenhoqueiro Goblin *Escapista *Espião de Elite *Espírito da Cidade *Exorcista da Última Baixa *Feitor de Trolls *Filósofo da Força *Franco-Atirador *Galhofeiro Halfling *Gênio do Mal *Gigante Furioso *Ginete do Reino dos Cavalos *Gladiador Imperial *Guarda-Costas da Força *Guardião da Realidade *Guerreiro do Poder Supremo *Guerreiro Mágico *Guerreiro Pobre *Guerrilheiro *Hierofante *Improvisador da Vida *Inquisidor da Magia *Legio Auxilia Magica *Lenda Urbana *Lobo do Mar *Magi-Ranger *Mago de Combate *Médico do Reino Sem Deuses *Mestre Armeiro *Mestre Bêbado *Mestre do Conhecimento *Mestre dos Desejos *Mestre dos Disfarces *Monge do Fluxo Divino *Mosqueteiro Imperial *Ninja Infiltrado *Nobre da Cidade da Ambição *Oficial do Reino do Exército com uma Nação *Pacificador *Pastor da Cidade da Ambição *Pequeno Campeão *Portador dos Segredos *Predador Primal *Pregador *Profeta *Professor de Magia *Protetor da Podridão *Racionalista *Rei do Crime *Renascido *Renegado Tribal *Sabotador Arcano *Samurai Executor *Samurai do Vulcão *Saqueador Selvagem *Sedutor *Senador *Senhor das Chamas *Soldado Veterano *Taumaturgista *Teurgista Místico *Terror Vivo *Tirano do Terceiro *Trapaceiro Arcano *Vigarista Perícias *Usando as Perícias *Descrição das Perícias Talentos *Lista de Talentos *Talentos (Básico) *Talentos Complementares *Talentos D20 Características *Tendências *Idade *Divindades *Obrigações e Restrições Equipamento *Riqueza e Moedas *Troca e Comércio *'Armas' **Armas Simples **Armas Marciais **Armas Exóticas *Armaduras e Escudos *Itens e Serviços * Itens Mágicos *Carga *Materiais Especiais Magias *Todas as Magias *Lista de Magias Arcanas *Lista de Magias Divinas Combate *Jogada de Ataque *Dano *Acertos Críticos *Classes de Armadura - CA *Pontos de Vida - PV *Testes de Resistência *Iniciativa *A Rodada de Combate *Ferimentos e Morte *Movimentação *Condições Especiais *Seres Maiores e Menores *Quebrando Objetos *Combate Montado Guia do Mestre *Desafios *Testes de Perícia Estendidos *Viagens *Clima *Custo de Vida *Personagens do Mestre *Recompensas *Tesouros *Itens Mágicos Bestiário *Criaturas *'Lista de Criaturas por ND' **Animais **Construtos **Espíritos **Humanóide **Monstro **Morto-Vivo *Habilidades Especiais *Modelos *Encontros Aleatórios Regras Complementares *Área de Realidade Aberrante *Armas de Cerco *Aprimoramentos para Armas e Armaduras *Campeão *Combates em Massa *Corrupção *Criação de Itens Mágicos *Deuses Menores *Domínios Arcanos *Equipamento Arcano *Escola de Magia *Estruturas *Exame da Banca (Tese Arcana) *Fabricação de Venenos *Ferimentos Permanentes *Implantes *Insanidade *Itens Inteligentes *Jogo de Azar *Laboratório Arcano *Linhagens Sobrenaturais *Lutando em um Navio *Magias de Aspecto *Magos Especialistas *Negócios *'Níveis Épicos' **Perícias Épicas **Talentos Épicos *Perigos Ambientais *Regras Variantes de Magia Arcana *Sacrifícios *Simbiontes *Sumo-Sacerdotes *Talentos Regionais *Torneios *Tortura *Treinamento *Unidades Militares *Universo Aberrante *Vício Dúvidas de regras (oficial-links) Publicações do site Armas não-letais Classes * Bandeirante * Cavaleiro do Panteão * Witcher Classes de prestígio * Campeão do aleatório * Herdeiro planar * Investigador da Fênix * Poeta de Haiku * Valkarya Blues Itens mágicos Magias Raças * Nimbus * Sereias Talentos Conversão D&D 3.5 (Não Oficial) Classes * Lâmina do Crepúsculo * Lâmina Maldita Conversão Vampiro: A Mascara (Não Oficial) *conversão para classe não oficial "vampiro" * Talentos vampiricos * Rituais vampiricos Súmario (Conteudo Não Oficial) [http://pt-br.tsrd.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Ra%C3%A7as_n%C3%A3o-oficiais Raças Não-Oficias]' (CNO)' *Aeralfos *Anatian *Aggelus *Anjo *Anões Glaciais *Amrastroll Trolls Guerreiros *Arankilos *Avariels *Bokoblin *Centauros *Coatlniss *Crystallion *Draenai *Dracoquellons *Dracotauros *Dragonatos *Doppelganger *Elfos do Mar *Elfos-do-Mar-Polar *Elfos do Inverno * Elfos do Ar * Elfos Negros * Enviados Divinos ( "Anjos ou Celestiais" ) * Esfinges *Fadas *Faunos *Finntroll *Funguton *Gárgulas (A Raça) *Gerudo * Ghost * Goron * Grimm * Grifon * Harpia * Herdeiros do Lobo * Heirs of Heaven *'Henge-Youkai:' **Usagi (Coelho) **Tora (Tigre) **Karasu (Corvo) **Kitsune (Raposa) **Inu (Cachorro) **Neko (Gato) *Hobbes *Kamaels *Kzarsh *Manotauros *Meio-Aberrantes *Meio-Dragões *Meio-Dríades *Meio-Drolen *Meio-Elfos *Meio-Ents *Meio-Gênios *Meio-Orcs *Meio-Ogre *Morsorion *Ondinas *Orc Deficiente *Pegatauros *Povo-Serpente *Povo-Fera *Qareen *Sátiro *Sidhee *Silfos *Sirius *Skulls * Sky * Súcubo * Tieflings * Vampiro Original * Wemics * Povos Inservoruss: ** Abéllida ** Arakinuss ** Brouncironthy ** Cockroachiluss ** Formiguss ** Scorpidon *'Povos Trovão:' ** Pteros ** Raptors ** Velocis ** Triceros ** Terions ** Tyrans ** T-rexors ** Quetzal ** Krons *Yuki Onna *Zora [http://pt-br.tsrd.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Classes_n%C3%A3o-oficiais Classes Não-Oficiais]' (CNO)' *Arcano de Guerra *Bruxo *Bruxo das Aparições *Cavaleiro do Martelo *Cavaleiro da Morte *Cavaleiro do Panteão *Dervixe *Dragonrider *Espiritualista *Estrategista *Feiticeiro (Não-Oficial) *Gigante de Tauron *Grande Aventureiro *Iniciado dos Mistérios Dracônicos *Lâmina do Crepúsculo *Lâmina Maldita *Mago Glacial * Magus * Médium *Ninja Branco *Teratomante *Telepata *Vampiro *Warlock *Xamã [http://pt-br.tsrd.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Classes_de_Prest%C3%ADgio_N%C3%A3o-Oficiais Classes de Prestígio Não-Oficiais][http://pt-br.tsrd.wikia.com/wiki/CNO (CNO)] *Bruxo dos cristais eletricos *Cavaleiro do Martelo *Caçador de Magos *Clérigo Exímio *Dervixe *Destruidor da Guerra *Doutor Especialista *Dragonrider *Duelista *Espirito Silvestre *Ferreiro Dragônico *Ferreiro Mágico *Gigante de Tauron *Gladiador Imperial (Não-Oficial) *O Grande Duelista *Guerreiro do martírio *Iniciado dos Mistérios Dracônicos *Witcher *Lâmina Invisível *Lutador das Ruas *Mestre de Iaijutsu *Mago do Vazio *Mago Glacial *Mestre Cego * Monge Furioso * Monge Shao-Lin * Monge Shintao *Sacerdote Supremo *Xamã Dracônico Links *Articles (349) *Random *New *Changes *Help *Log in Categoria:Categorias Do Site